Field of the Invention
This invention relates to granular activated carbon manufacture, and more particularly to a new and improved process for making granular activated carbon from subbituminous coal treated with dilute inorganic acid, and to a new and improved granular activated carbon made by such process and having properties which make it suitable for use in water and waste water treatment and in other applications including air purification.